DP045
!! | screen=yes | broadcast_jp=August 30, 2007 | broadcast_us=January 12, 2008 | en_series= Diamond and Pearl| en_op= | ja_op=Together | ja_ed=君のそばで 〜ヒカリのテーマ〜 (PopUp.Version) | olmteam=Team Iguchi | scenario=藤田伸三 | storyboardn=1 | storyboard=古賀一臣 | directorn=1 | director=小山賢 | artn=1 | art=志村泉 | morecredits=yes | epstaffpage=DP041-DP050 | footnotes=* }} Ill-Will Hunting! (Japanese: ハンターＪ再び！タテトプスを守れ！！ Hunter J Returns! Protect !) is the 45th episode of the , and the 511th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on August 30, 2007 and in the United States on January 12, 2008. Blurb Near Mr. Coronet, Ash and his friends come across Pokémon Hunter J's goons trying to snag a group of wild Shieldon. Ash is about to come to their rescue, but his old friend and rival Gary gets there first with his Electivire. Once the men are gone, Gary explains that he's here in Sinnoh as part of a project to turn the area into a nature preserve for the Shieldon. Now that J's men are looking to kidnap them, Gary decides to move all the Shieldon to a safer location, and our heroes decide to help. Pokémon Hunter J's minions aren't about to leave a valuable prize alone, and it's not long before they show up again to capture the Shieldon. Ash is ready to give J's men the battle of their lives, but Gary doesn't want to risk getting into a fight that could injure the Shieldon. Instead, Gary stirs up a Beedrill nest, and the angry Beedrill keep the minions distracted so our heroes can make a getaway. As Gary and Ash lead the Shieldon on a perilous escape route across nearby cliffs, Pokémon Hunter J figures out where they're headed and shows up on her Salamence to steal the Shieldon herself. Despite Gary and Ash's best efforts to hold her off so Dawn and Brock can get the Pokmon to safety, J still manages to snag one Shieldon and escape. Determined to put a stop to her crimes, Gary and Ash sneak back to her base and bust their way through in order to get Shieldon back. J is about to take them on when she gets word that her original client no longer wants to purchase the Shieldon; with no money on the line, she's no longer interested in the Shieldon and immediately leaves. The Shieldon are safe again, but who knows where J will strike next? Plot At Mt. Coronet, , , and encounter a . Just then, a vehicle containing J's henchmen appears. One of them comes out and Ash tells his to use . The henchman responds by sending which avoids Pikachu's attack and hits him with . Suddenly, appears with his , which hits J's henchmen with an electric attack. Electivire picks up Shieldon and runs away along with Gary and the group. As they are running Brock explains to Dawn about Gary. The scene turns to Hunter J commanding her henchmen to capture the Shieldon. The scene reverts to the group, as they arrive at a place where Shieldon live. He talks about a project meant to make the place a Pokémon preserve. He then gets his laptop out of his backpack and contacts Professor Rowan, telling him about the Pokémon hunters. The Professor then points out to him a location where they will meet up. Ash offers to help and Gary agrees, thanking him. Meanwhile, plots their revenge on J by stealing her collection of Pokémon. Suddenly, the same vehicle appears, and Electivire picks the Shieldon up and rushes off with them into the forest. Gary sends out , which uses on the vehicle. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt and stops the vehicle. The same henchman comes out and sends out Golbat, which knocks out Blastoise. Gary sends out which uses on Golbat. It responds by using but Umbreon dodges it and hits a tree, causing a swarm of angry come out. Gary recalls Umbreon and Blastoise, and the Beedrill head for the henchmen. Then, the group escapes. Later, J talks with a client about the Shieldon. Then she gives instruction to her henchmen and the scene turns to Team Rocket, who approach her base. The scene then turns to Ash and the group hiding from the henchmen and planning to head for a new route. They traverse a steep mountain trail by walking along the wall, when one of the Shieldon panics and almost falls down dragging the others with it before Ash quickly grabs them by their rope. With the help of the others they manage to pull the Shieldon back up. Meanwhile, Team Rocket is sneaking into J's base when a surveillance camera spots them. They start to recite their but they are interrupted as they become trapped. Then, J is seen flying down to her henchmen on her . From the base, one of her henchman informs her through her headset that Professor Rowan's vehicle has been spotted. The scene turns to the group who are driving alongside Officer Jenny while Rowan informs Gary of their upcoming arrival. J shows up with her Salamence. She attempts to use her capture device but Pikachu stops her with . She responds by sending out which uses on Pikachu. Gary sends out Blastoise again which uses but Salamence counters with . As Dawn and Brock are escaping with the Shieldon, one of the Pokémon slips and falls, leaving it exposed to J, who uses her capture device on it. After witnessing this, Ash orders Pikachu to use Thunderbolt but Drapion blocks it. Then J orders Drapion to use and Salamence to use Hyper Beam. Ash responds ordering Pikachu to use Thunderbolt while Gary tells Blastoise to use , but J's Pokémon's attacks overwhelm theirs. Next, Brock, Dawn and the Shieldon meet up with Professor Rowan, his assistants and Officer Jenny. The scene reverts to J taking possession of the captured Shieldon and entering the vehicle with Ash and Gary holding onto the undercarriage. The vehicle arrives at the base, and Ash sends out which flies away, unseen by J, to find the others. The vehicle then enters the base while J's client in a helicopter is seen preparing to land. Inside the base, Ash and Gary use their Pokémon to sabotage the base freeing Team Rocket in the process. An explosion occurs and Ash jumps out of the smoke grabbing Shieldon and unfreezing it. As J prepares to call one of her Pokémon, the client informs her the deal is off, as Officer Jenny is nearby, and she and her henchmen withdraw. Rowan, Jenny, Brock and Dawn arrive. Gary thanks Ash for his help, telling him that they'll be friends to the end. Later, the group says goodbye to Gary, Jenny, and Rowan as they depart on their road. Major events * and meet up with , with meeting him for the first time. * Ash and his friends encounter J again. Debuts Pokémon debuts * Characters Humans * * * * Jessie * James * J * J's henchmen * Gary Oak * Professor Rowan * Officer Jenny * Yuzo * Rowan's assistants * Client Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (J's) * (J's) * (J's henchmen's) * (×4; debut) * (multiple) Trivia * This episode's dub title is a pun on the film . It shares this trait with an earlier episode. * Music from Pokémon Heroes and Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea are used as background music. * assumes that writes Pokémon senryū, just like his grandfather. * Professor Oak's Big Pokémon Encyclopedia: ** Pokémon senryū: チェリンボが　おひさまあびて　あかくなり Cherinbo ga, ohisama abite, akaku nari. " , it plays in the sun and, it turns red." * Dawn narrates the preview for the next episode. * Exactly 40 episodes later, Gary appears in Sinnoh again. Coincidentally, during both of the times Gary has reappeared, and were on their way to Hearthome City. * This is one of the few episodes of the where Dawn's Piplup does not appear. * doesn't blast off in this episode. Errors * When Ash, Gary, , and Dawn are hiding from the thieves in the forest, Gary uses his laptop to see where the thieves are. He closes his laptop, but in the next shot, it is open again without the click heard before. Dub edits * In , when J's client escapes by helicopter, J is depicted as much more angry than in the original version: ** Instead of saying "Contract breaker..." to her client, in the dub, she yells and says " ". ** Then, when she talks to her henchmen, the line "We have no more business here. Withdraw at once!" was changed to " , inútiles!!|There's nothing to do! Get out and go to Digimon, you goods for nothing!!}}. *** The henchmen scream ''"¡No!" in a worried and frightened way instead of "Sir!", in reference to what she said. *** Another reference to the franchise happens again in the dub of Meowth's Scrafty Tactics!. * In the Hindi dub, Gary repeatedly calls Professor Rowan his grandfather. In other languages |cs= |de= |nl= |fi= |fr_eu= |it= & |ko= |pl= |ru= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= |th= }} 045 Category:Episodes written by Shinzō Fujita Category:Episodes storyboarded by Kazuomi Koga Category:Episodes directed by Masaru Koyama Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura Category:Episodes focusing on Gary de:Rettet Schilterus! es:EP514 fr:DP045 it:DP045 ja:DP編第45話 zh:精灵宝可梦 钻石＆珍珠 第45集